Truth and Mysterious
by Tsuna69
Summary: yaoi Tsuyoshi is the younger brother of Tsuna but doesnt live with Tsuna since Tsuna was ten. Tsuyoshi's parents passes away and is left alone and his uncle thinks that he should live with Tsuna but Tsuna doesnt seem to care about his parents when the uncle calls Tsuna. The uncle and Tsuyoshi goes to Italy to where Tsuna is. Now Tsuyoshi is living with Tsuna but he doesnt like it.
1. Italy

It was the middle of the afternoon when seventeen year old Tsuyoshi got a call from his uncle, hearing the words that came out of his uncle's mouth from the other line. Tsuyoshi rushed toward the Namori Hospital as fast as he could. He saw his uncle sitting on a bench waiting for the doctor to come out. Tsuyoshi sat beside his uncle and waited as well. Suddenly the doctor came out of the room.

Taking a deep breath the doctor turned to Tsuyoshi and his uncle.

"Unfortunately, I'm sorry but we did everything but we weren't able to be save them."

Tsuyoshi wished he didn't hear the words coming out the doctor's mouth. He had just lost both his parents and now he was alone. He felt a huge pain in his chest but like his name Tsuyoshi didn't tear down, he kept strong and stayed clam but on the other hand his uncle had just lost a brother and sister and he had tears falling down his cheeks. The uncle turned around and looked at Tsuyoshi.

"I'm sorry." He cried as he fell down to his knee.

"It's not your fault uncle." Tsuyoshi got down and tried to calm his uncle down patting him on the back. His uncle finally got up and then took his mobile out from inside his jacket's pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling? Tsuyoshi asked.

"Your older brother, he needs to know what happened.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

His uncle held the phone toward his ear then he heard a voice.

"Hello."

"Tsuna, stay clam but your parents pass away and…

Without finishing his sentence Tsuna hanged the phone up and went back to his work.

"Did I get cut? Tsuyoshi's uncle looked at his mobile and dialed Tsuna's number again.

"Since Tsuyoshi is all alone he's going live with you and besides you haven't seen him since you were ten."

Tsuyoshi's uncle then heard a buzz then he looked at his phone and saw the call was got cut again.

"That brat!

* * *

Tsuyoshi can remember how he used to look up to his older brother but after Tsuyoshi turned eight his brother changed so much and he hated him and.

_He doesn't care that mom and dad died._

"Uncle I don't need to live with Tsuna."

Tsuyoshi's uncle turned to look at his uncle.

"I can't let a teenager live alone and beside he is your brother, if I wasn't traveling a lot I would take you."

"This is Turmeric speaking." Tsuyoshi's uncle said when he heard his mobile ring.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't live in Japan anymore."

"What! Turmeric yelled. His mobile volume was so loud that even Tsuyoshi heard that.

Tsuna left without telling anybody.

"Where is he? Turmeric asked."

"Italy."

* * *

Tsuyoshi didn't want to go to Italy but he had no choice and ended up going with his uncle dropping him off. Now they were in the doorsteps of the one person Tsuyoshi wished he didn't want to see.

Turmeric held up his hands and started to knock on the door. Nobody answer so Turmeric knocked again and this time the door open and a little boy with dark black hair and green eyes wearing a cow pattern outfit stood there. He looked he was around ten.

"Who may you be? The boy asked.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi house right." Turmeric asked looking abit confused.

"Tsunaaaaaa! The boy shouted back inside.

"Stop yelling, I can hear you Lambo." Tsuna said coming toward the door. Tsuna stared at Tsuyoshi and Turmeric.

"I thought you got the message when I hang the phone up." Tsuna said scratching his head. Tsuna then looked at Tsuyoshi who had an angry expression on his face.

_Looks like he hasn't changed._

"Who is this kid? Turmeric asked." Don't tell me you're married?

"Don't be stupid? Lambo just come here to play sometimes. Lambo looked up at Tsuna then he looked at the watch on his hand. " Tsuna, it's time for me to go home." He said as he walked out the house and waved goodbye.

"You know your parents passed away."

"Ah, really, I could care less."

"You brat! You shouldn't talk like that.

"Why should I care when they abandon me? Turmeric stopped talking after saying the words that Tsuna said. Tsuyoshi looked at both Tsuna and Turmeric with a confuse look.

_What does he mean by that?_

"Anyway, how's your health? Turmeric asked

"I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"Tsuyoshi will stay with you and you will enroll him into school."

Tsuna stared at Tsuyoshi.

_He sure has grown I hardly recognized him since he's taller than me._

Tsuna let the two inside the house and Tsuna showed Tsuyoshi to an empty room.

"For a small apartment the inside is big." Turmeric thought out loud.

"You thinking I live in poor environment."

Tsuyoshi was in the empty room and lying on the king side bed.

"Why are there an empty room and bed?

_Did he have a guest before?_

After talking to Tsuna about all the details Turmeric left and went his way.

After that Tsuna and Tsuyoshi never talked even when they saw each other at the morning or night. Tsuna would always leave Tsuyoshi a message if it involves information of his school and ID and that pissed Tsuyoshi off. He hated Tsuna even more now.

* * *

Tsuyoshi decided to go into town. He remember when he was seven he went to Italy with his parents so he knew where everything was. He went to a store to get his uniform for his new high school.

"Are you new here, kora? The shop owner asked.

"How you know? Tsuyoshi asked.

"Well I recognize a lot of students but I never seen you before, kora."

The shop owner was a pretty relax guy and he looked pretty young, with blond hair that is spiked up. He didn't look like the type to work in a uniform and book store.

"What's your name boy, kora? He asked.

"Sawada Tsuyoshi."

"You're related to Tsuna, Kora."

"Yea." Tsuyoshi sighed.

"Tsuna is such a nice guy but he is abit naive and always gets into trouble, kora."

_He is naive I know that but even so he never gets mad at me._

"Your name? Tsuyoshi asked.

"My name is Colonnello, kora." He smiled.


	2. Change

**iluvfairytale** - ******_Yea i know my wrting skills arent the best but i'm trying but i'm glad u will continue to read this..:)_**

* * *

the chapter has a lot to deal with Tsuyoshi but to let you guys knows TSuna is the main lead here but his brother has a big part too...

Finally, after four painful days of doing nothing, Tsuyoshi was finally able to attend school. The moment he entered his class all the girls surrounded him like he was prey to be eaten. He didn't like the attention that one reason he didn't want live with Tsuna, changing schools was hard for him since he had friends in his old school, which he had to leave behind just because he had to live with his brother. Tsuna was supposed to come with him for his first day of school since Tsuna was his guardian he had to talk to the teachers and do the paperwork but instead he left another message saying he was busy and will visit the school when he had the time.

"What does he do for work? The girls around him stared at him, he didn't realize he said his thought out loud.

"Who are you talking about? One girl asked with curiously. Tsuyoshi didn't want to talk about his matter to a girl he just met and also who he knew nothing about. Tsuyoshi didn't t like sitting with the group of girls, how he wishes he could get away.

Suddenly the classroom banged open and three guys stepped in, the moment they entered the girls disappeared from Tsuyoshi's desk. He was relieved but wondered why they suddenly went back to their seat. Tsuyoshi eyes went to the three guys that entered. They were identical and had the look like they were troublemakers, they had black hair up to their neck and blue crystal eyes, each one wore a something on their head, one had a cap while the second wore a headband and the their wore a hood of his hoodie.

"You're wondering who they are, aren't you? A boy with glasses beside his desk whispered. Tsuyoshi nodded his head. " They are the most fearful and most popular guys in school but nobody dare go near them expect the Reborn-sensei, if you go near them something bad happens, one girl confessed her love for one of the boys and she ended up in the hospital so stay away from them."

Tsuyoshi couldn't stop staring at them for some reason they looked familiar not just how they were identical triplets but there was something else.

"Sawada Tsuyoshi-kun, please come with me." The teacher called out. Tsuyoshi couldn't tell if this teach was male or female, the teacher voice was like a male but the way he dressed was another story.

"Hide-sensei." Tsuyoshi said as he got up from his seat and walked toward the teacher. The three triplets stared at Tsuyoshi when they heard his name being called and Tsuyoshi did feel it but he didn't look back and followed Hide-sensei.

* * *

They arrived at the office and sitting there was the brother he hadn't seen since he was always busy.

"Tsu-chan." Hide smiled at the sight of Tsuna and hugged him tide.

"Let me go, you pervert! Tsuna yelled trying to break free from the hug.

"He is a man after all." Tsuyoshi mumbled.

"Why are you? I thought you were busy." Tsuyoshi asked staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna got up and stared at Tsuyoshi back.

"I know I've been avoiding you lately but I wanted to change to be older brother you can depend on, I know things didn't go the way when we were kids but I want to us to get along since we will be living together." Tsuna then took a box out of his jacket's pocket and handled it to Tsuyoshi. " What's this? Tsuyoshi asked. Tsuna gave him a smile then walked away.

After their little meeting Tsuyoshi was walking down the hall holding the box. He didn't know if he should open it or not, he was abit afraid but this reminded him when they were little and he had given Tsuna a box with a pendent inside.

**Flashback**

"Nii-chan! Tsuyoshi cried out with tears running down his face. He had fallen on the ground.

"Tsuyoshi, what were you doing? Tsuna came running, he was out of breath looking for his brother everywhere. " Don't scare me like that?

"But…I wanted to give nii-chan a present." He cried out. Tsuna wiped Tsuyoshi's tears and then he noticed the box that Tsuyoshi was holding." Is that for me? Tsuna asked. Tsuyoshi nodded his head and handled the box to Tsuna. Tsuna opened the box, he gave little Tsuyoshi a bright smile and hugged him.

**End Of Flashback**

Tsuyoshi finally, decided to open the box. When he opened the box he was surprised as Tsuna was back then. In the box was the same pendent but a different color then Tsuna's.

"Does this mean he has his too?

Tsuyoshi didnt know what to think of Tsuna anymore. Did he hate him still? The thought kept going in but the answers never came out.

_I don't know what i'm going to do._

* * *

"Some strong words you said there." Hide said.

Tsuna ignored Hide and then stared at him with disbelief.

"Why are you dressed like that? Tsuna felt annoyed looking at Hide.

"Why? You don't like it." Hide whirled around to show his lovely clothes to Tsuna but like before he ignored it as he walked out the door.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

" You're not going to see him, you still have time before your work."

Tsuna stopped walking and thought for a moment before he started walking again.

_Why did I hesitated?_

"I guess that's a no." Hide sighed.

* * *

Tsuyoshi went back to his class and was about to go to his seat when he notice the three troublesome triplets he heard about sitting left to right and in front of him.

What happened to the glasses guy? Tsuyoshi looked around the room and saw he was beside the window now. Tsuyoshi then notice one of the Triplets wave his hand, the one wearing a red and black cap.

_What do they want from me?_

Tsuyoshi looked at where the glasses boy was he was mouthing him the words. "You're in big trouble."

* * *

_**Yea i know its short...i was tired today from work so bare with me.**_


End file.
